everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Maggie Mirror
Maggie Mirror is the daughter of the Magic Mirror from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She is a Rebel, as she doesn't like to be trapped in a mirror her whole life, even though she can't totally escape mirrors. Appearance Maggie has silvery waves that reach just below her shoulders, wide black eyes and thick horn-rimmed glasses. She wears a white dress with silver shards embellishments. She wears black knee high leather boots and a headband that looks like it's made out of glass and twisted wire, (which it is). Sometimes people joke, cruelly, that Maggie will shatter like a mirror if she's touched hard enough, because she looks like a porcelain doll, with her delicate, smooth skin and small frame. Raven does her best to keep Maggie from hearing the jokes, even though a lot of times, people will poke her to see if she's as fragile as she looks. Personality Maggie, like all Mirrorlings, is physically incapable of telling lies. Unlike most Mirrorlings, since she is the daughter of the most powerful one of all, she is not even able to edit the truth. So if you want someone to shoot straight, talk to Maggie. She lives to help others through their problems. Maggie also believes her father is the only one responsible for Snow White's poisoning because if he hadn't told the queen Snow White was fairer than her, Snow White would never have been poisoned. She is terrified to be the only one responsible for Apple's death, no matter how many times Apple and Raven will try to convince her otherwise, that it's the Evil Queen's fault and that there will always be a happily ever after, she still is scared. Maggie is, if you look deep enough...broken in a manner of speaking. She takes the jokes and insults and teasing way to seriously. Her father has told her before that she will not amount to anything in this world, and she believes him. She's very insecure and fragile, though only people who knew Maggie before the school year will notice. Maggie does not voice her opinion on things. If she thinks that what someone is doing is a bad idea, she does not say a word about it, unless they ask her what she thinks of what they're doing. Then she has to admit it, but she never sticks around because she doesn't want to hurt their feelings or make them mad at her. She wants to find her place in this world. Not her destiny, she knows her destiny, but rather what she's meant to do outside of that. What she's good at, where she needs to be when she needs to be there, those sort of things. She doesn't know what makes her special yet. Interests Writing: '''She writes things just to take her mind of off other things. She incorporates her pain and feelings into the writing, and never lets anyone at all see what she's wrote down. Inventing a world where she can control whatever happens, and can erase something if she doesn't like it, is very relaxing. Friends '''Raven Queen Maggie is friends with Raven because of their parents, and Raven notices how fragile and broken she seems and does her best to help. Raven knows of every detail of Maggie's past, at least, every detail that Maggie knows, and is more than willing to fight her father if necessary. Cedar Wood Cedar is her friend because she is also physically incapable of even editing the truth so she knows what it's like to be Maggie. Cedar has stood up for Maggie before after hearing all the taunts, and Maggie has stood up for Cedar. Murch Hara They get along even though they spend a lot of time rushing somewhere else when things go from bad to worse. So usually there exchanges are "hey" and "How's it going?". Apple White Apple is someone she would be friends with if not for the whole 'Maggie being responsible for her death' thing. Maggie doesn't want to get to close to someone she's gonna cause to die. Luna Dwarf Like Raven, Luna tries her best to keep Maggie's self-esteem up, and in return, Maggie tries to stop the taunting that goes around that Luna, one of her tallest friends, is short. It's an odd friendship, but a solid one. Romance Maggie is usually invisible to the boys, so she isn't really looking for a boyfriend right now. Family Maggie's father started a business when his story ended, and now sells mirrors and other reflective objects that will tell you every canned fairest of them all thing, (Apple's Mirror is one of them, another reason why Maggie avoids her, though not as big as the first), and now is a multi-millionaire. His name is Magnus and he named her Maggie, because it was similar to his name, but still girly. Sadly, Maggie's relationship with her father is strained at best. Her father is a horrible, shrewd businessman who only had a daughter to inherit his great empire. And his methods for getting one, weren't exactly, humane. Lucky for her, he never asks her what she feels about all this, so she doesn't have to honestly say something she knows will make him mad. Personal Theme Song "Know who you are." It helps her feel better. Trivia Maggie lives in a standing mirror in her room, keeping her contained. Maggie actually has claustrophobia, meaning when she's asleep at night, she opens all the windows and makes the room seem as big as she can before she has to go in a mirror. She has to go in the mirror because she has a curse of sorts that came from the method her father used to have a daughter, that she has to enter the mirror or if she doesn't within a certain amount of time, her life force will drain. Yeah, that's totally an easy thing to explain to teachers. "''"Oh I was just late because I have to enter my mirror or I will die eventually." ''No one would believe that, even with her honesty problem. Maggie has fifteen minutes to get into her mirror when the symptoms begin before all her life force drains, and she can't really run if she's on the other end of the school, as she is usually too weak to attempt that so she always relies on the help of others, without really telling them why she needs to get to her dorm room within fifteen minutes. Of course, they don't know about it because they even though they ask her, she's always so weak by that point the whole Mirrorling curse isn't able to affect her, which is actually the only good thing about that mirror thing. Enemies TBA Pet Shards. Shards is a ferret, both black and white, and although most people think that he's creepy and gross, Maggie cuddles her little ferret and has even taking him in the mirror every night, so she can cuddle him when she has a bad dream.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs